Guinevere's Theory
by Merthurtilidie
Summary: Gwen notices Merlin acting a little strange and come's up with a theory... Is she right? Slash!


Drabble... Gwen's Theory

"Merlin slow down!" The raven haired youth missed this warning however and tripped over the table which had stood proudly on the edge of the corridor and proceeded to crash into the wall. Luckily, he somehow managed to catch the no doubt priceless vase that had slipped off in the process.

"Ow."He rubbed his head, as the coffee coloured girl dropped the clothes she was carrying and rushed over to her friend, who was already getting to his feet, taking the vase off him and placing it back onto the table.

"Are you alright?" He grinned at her!

"Never better! I'm about to have a great day!" He was about to run off again before Guinevere caught his sleeve.

"Where are you going?"

"With Arthur on his hunt!" Gwen was confused, Merlin had complained to her about the tediousness of going hunting with Arthur only last week!

"But I thought you hated hunting?"

"I'm starting to understand why Arthur likes it so much!" He grinned at her once more before running towards the prince's chambers again, leaving Gwen standing in the hall, very much alone and extremely confused.

* * *

"Morgana?" The dark haired beauty turned from her wardrobe to face her handmaiden.

"Yes Gwen?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Merlin recently?" Morgana thought about the clumsy teen before replying.

"Not especially, although Arthur on the other hand, has been acting quite strange. He's started almost skipping through the corridors, and he's smiling! All the time!"

"Arthur?" Morgana nodded curiously. "Do you think Arthur and Merlin acting strange may be related somehow? Or do you think it's purely a coincidence that they both stated acting this way at the same time?"

"Why?" Morgana walked towards her handmaiden, who blushed and began fixing the sheets. "What do you think is going on?"

"Well, I do have one theory..."

* * *

"This is ridiculous! I only said it was a theory!" Gwen whispered to her mistress from behind the tree they were crouching behind.

"Well, now we can see if you're right or not. Plus now I'm curious so just stop being a wimp and get over it." Morgana hissed back. "Ow!" Her face suddenly scrunched up.

"What is it milady?" Gwen turned to face her mistress, her face haggard with worry.

"I've-got-my-hair-stuck-on-a-branch-Ow!" Morgana gestured to the long strands of hair wrapped around a thin, spindly branch. Gwen giggled and began carefully untangling her mistresses' hair.

"Who's the wimp now?"

"Shh! They're coming!" The two girls ducked behind the thick trunk of the oak and watched as the two boys emerged into the clearing, both in hysterics.

"I think we lost them!" Merlin was wiping the tears from his eyes, Arthur dropped to the floor, clutching his sides.

"That was brilliant! Their faces!" He pulled a face at Merlin, hands clutching his cheeks and his mouth wide open. Obviously the guard he was imitating was scared out of his mind! The boys both began rolling around laughing again.

"I now understand why you go hunting! That was hilarious! Look, there's a magical beast!" Merlin pointed at a tree before they both howled with laughter once more.

"That was so worth a week of planning!" Arthur patted Merlin on the back before both boys settled down into the long grass, chuckling quietly.

"That was pathetic!" Morgana whispered before gesturing to Gwen that they should leave.

When the two girls were far enough away, Gwen began to shake her head.

"I don't get it; I could have sworn they liked each other. Like, _more_ than friends." Morgana put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"It seems your theory was wrong. Oh well. Let's go back. Leave the boys to their pranks." She rolled her eyes before walking back towards the castle, Gwen close behind.

* * *

_After a few minutes of getting his breath back, Arthur sat up to see Merlin dozing slightly in the grass. Chuckling he poked his manservant with his big toe._

"_Hey!" Merlin opened his eyes, only to close them again, squinting in the sun._

"_Come on Merlin. We didn't go through all that trouble just to sleep now did we?" Arthur crawled over until he was directly above Merlin, who was still lying on the ground, blocking the sun with his head._

"_No Sire." Arthur smiled before lowering his head, pressing his lips against his manservant's. Merlin giggled from underneath him, the vibration of the laugh went through his whole body._

"_What's so funny?" Merlin smiled up at his prince._

"_I was just thinking about how shocked Gwen would be if I ever told her about us." Arthur furrowed his brow, before cracking his own smile._

"_Or Morgana! They wouldn't believe it!" Merlin laughed, before cupping the back of Arthur's head, pulling it downwards for another kiss._

If only the girls had waited just a few more minutes...

* * *

**I wrote this in my science lesson!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please R&R**


End file.
